Double the Fun
by princess112293
Summary: Each one of the gang has an old pal coming back...but do their old friends want to be more than just friends? And what kind of history comes back to haunt a few of them? Will sparks fly when they each get in trouble? Will couples split? No sex, sorry.....
1. Old Friends

Scene One: Old Friends

Just a note to the reader...this scene has a lot of information, so pay attention.

Troy is sitting on his porch when his cell rings...

Troy: Hello?

Voice: Hey, Troy! It's Abigail! I'm coming back, moving!

Troy: Wow! I thought you guys settled down in New York?

Abigail: So did I, but my mom's boss was working her too hard. We're moving back with my grandma for a little while...

Gabriella is on her bed when her mom steps in...

Mrs. Montez: You have a phone call!

Gabriella: Who is it?

Mrs. Montez: You'll know.

Gabriella: Hello? Who is it?

Voice: Shawn here, wanna come over to my house for dinner. Before you answer, I wanna give you my address-

Gabriella: I know your address! It's-

Shawn: 1506 S. Burnington St.

Gabriella: What? That's the house at the end of my street.

Shawn: We moved. My mom quit and my dad got transferred...

Taylor is sitting at a table in her kitchen, eating, when her home phone starts ringing...

Taylor: Hello?

Voice: Hey, lovely old friend of mine! Guess who!

Taylor: Brian, how are you? It's been almost a year!

Brian: Hey, I'm moving back to Albuquerque! Can you believe it after all that fuss with my mom; she decides she doesn't like it in Alaska! She states, "It's too cold for a human to survive!"

Taylor: You're moving!

Brian: I'm moving...

Chad is playing basketball in his back yard, when his cell rings...

Chad: Hello?

Voice: Hey Chad, this is Erin.

Chad: Erin, is it really you?

Erin: Yeah. Um, Chad...I'm moving back.

Chad: Wow! I can't believe it!

Erin: Neither can I! My mom said that because my grandma died-

Chad: I'm so sorry about that!

Erin: She was 103, Chad. And that was a year ago anyway. My mom says we can move back...

Ryan s sitting down in the school auditorium, listening to his sister yell, shout, and complain, when his cell rings...

Ryan: Hello?

Voice: Hey, Ryan, it's Madelin! Guess what my parents just announced to Kyle and me!

Ryan: What is it?

Madelin: We're moving from Kirksville to Albuquerque!!

Ryan: Are you serious? I'll tell Sharpay-

Madelin: No don't. Kyle wants to tell her!!

Ryan: Moving, huh?

Madelin: Moving...

Sharpay is screaming and yelling and complaining on-stage, when her phone rings...

Sharpay: Hello? Who is it? What do you want? and WHY are you calling me?

Voice: I'm calling because Kyle has informed me to tell Sharpay Evans that he is moving back.

Sharpay: Kyle? You're moving to Albuquerque? Why? When? Where are you living at?

Kyle: We are moving next week because my dad quit. They weren't paying him enough for the things he did...

Zeke is checking on one of his cakes, when the phone on the wall rings...

Zeke: Who is it?

Voice: Zeke, its Emily! I'm moving to the house next door to yours!!

Zeke: In Albuquerque?

Emily: Yep.

Zeke: When did this happen?

Emily: Since my mom got fired. She was told that she wasn't working hard enough or something like that! So we're moving back!!

Kelsi is sitting at her piano, playing Bach, when her cell rings...

Kelsi: Hello?

Voice: It's Cameron. I'm moving back!! We get a chance to start over as friends again!

Kelsi: Wow! I can't wait! So...you're moving back!

Jason is sitting in the gym bleachers after practice, when his phone rings...

Jason: Hello?

Voice: Hey, dude! Waz up?

Jason: Nice impression, B.

Voice: Call me Bridget, will ya?

Bridget giggles.

Jason: Never used to! So what's with the phone call?

Bridget: Nothing...except...MOVING!!! I'm moving back into my dad's house...

I know this scene is long. Sorry. I just wanted to get that over with. Please review and sign the guestbook. It would mean a lot.

If you guys will review at least one scene, I will put you on the list of reviewers. I have yet to have a list. Nobody has reviewed. If you get on the list, your pen name will be on the bottom of my next scene...if you want it to be...

PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. 2 Down, 7 to Go

Scene 2: 2 down and 7 to go

Troy and Gabriella are sitting outside of the school. They look as though they have been talking.

Troy: My ex is moving back and I can't help it!

Gabbi: I just...My best friend from home is moving here too. He asked me out just before we, I mean I, moved.

Troy: When?

Gabbi: He's here. He called me last night from his new house here.

Troy: So is Abigail. I-

Gabbi: Pretty name, hey do you think she'll like Shawn?

Troy: Maybe...

A girl walks in...A boy walks in...Along with Jay and Kels

Jay: These two say they belong to you!

He turns to leave

Kels: to Jay Nice!To Troy and GabbiAnyway, these two wondered if we knew where you guys were.

Girl: Hey Troy!

Boy: Hey Gabbi!

Troy: Abigail, this is my girlfriend and your future friend, I hope!

Gabbi: Shawn, same to you except replace the "girls" with "boy"!Every body shakes hands and puts on fake smiles.so, um...Abigail, this is Shawn and vice versa. Troy and I have to go practice for the musical auditions, the rest of the gang is in the cafeteria, in the center, at the huge table,She points to the door and they all leave


End file.
